


Day of Love in Hateno

by Warmebrisevommeer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adult Link (Legend of Zelda), Adult Zelda, F/M, Fluff, Horses, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Post-Calamity Ganon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, post botw sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmebrisevommeer/pseuds/Warmebrisevommeer
Summary: This is a pure fluff One-shot Zelink story for Valentine's Day. Here in this chapter of their lives, they finally found peace and live a simple life in Hateno, after the battle against Calamity Ganon and ancient revived Ganon as seen in the botw sequel teaser trailer. They struggled for many years after the events of botw which mean Zelda hit her 20s and Link is 22 here.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 25





	Day of Love in Hateno

The sun tickled Zelda's skin as she awoke. According to the angle of the rays, the sun was no longer far from the zenith. She stretched out in the cosy bed, which smelled pleasantly of his earthy scent. She snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes, taking in every nuance of it and storing it in her memory. A gentle flutter in her chest warmed her body and tingled her hands and feet. She missed the body to the accompanying scent, with his bright blue eyes, loving smile and inspiring personality. She longed for his presence, so she decided to get up and check on him. She pulled on a white long-sleeved blouse over a strapless dark blue dress that sat loosely on her body and tied a red sash around her waist. She added the finishing touch to her traditional Hateno attire with a gold-embellished leather belt that she tied around her waist.

The wood creaked and crunched under her feet as she walked down the stairs, she opened the door and strode into the garden. The bright summer sun blinded her still sleepy eyes and forced her to shield her eyes with one hand. A pleasant warm breeze blew through her short tousled hair as if caressing it. Zelda walked barefoot through the tall grass, feeling every plant and stone beneath her feet, taking in the damp wetness with her senses. She walked around the house and looked into the stables, but there was only the bay stallion Fraser, Link's favourite horse. When he caught sight of her he neighed excitedly and nudged her face, a habit he always had when he was happy, Zelda smiled and stroked the bristly hair of the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning dear Fraser, how are you today? You wouldn't happen to know where your master is?" she asked him, not expecting an answer. But then she heard a loud whistle followed by a loud neigh.

She turned abruptly, towards the source of the sound. Vague, she recognised a golden mane blowing in the wind behind the young trees by the pond. Curiosity gripped her, so she ran timidly towards it. When she reached the young trees, she peeked over and was instantly amazed:

In the distance she saw Link, sweaty and shirtless, standing in front of a white horse with a shimmering golden mane, petting it lovingly on the head and nostrils. It was a majestic animal that looked very much like her beloved companion from a hundred years ago. It looked different from hers, however, as it had a long shiny mane and tail trimmed with berry-coloured flowers. The white coat shone magnificently in the sunlight and was adorned with a glamorously decorated side-saddle. She had to know what Link had been up to again and hurriedly ran to Link, who must have heard her footsteps and gave her a gentle smile that made Zelda's heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird. She felt her features relax when she looked at him, how he brought a smile to her face without having to say anything and how his mere presence could make a day shine. With him, everything felt lighter and more pleasant, no matter how big a burden it was for her. Link strode towards her with a firm step, but stopped a hand's length in front of her and stared down into her eyes. Zelda loved the sparkle in his eyes that reminded her of the water surfaces of bodies of water. He was truly like the waters; like a river, he was calm and serene yet strong and threatening. His sensual mouth twisted into a wide smile that reached both ears as he tilted his head and breathed a kiss on her cheek. Link offered her his hand and with pleasure, she grasped his large rough hands, bruised from all the battles he fought and the merciless training he endured.

"Today is the day of love and lovers, a festival day in Hateno that has been around for centuries, or so I was told. Unfortunately, I don't remember the time. But I don't mind, as long as I get to spend the day with you," he whispered close to her face. Zelda smiled sheepishly, it had only been recently that they had become aware of their feelings, yet it felt like her heart wanted to leap out of her chest. It wasn't always easy to be so close to him without blushing or smiling ear to ear.

"I don't have a present for you though, Link..." She was depressed that she couldn't give him anything, but it seemed void to him as her hand squeezed lightly and pulled her towards the horse.

"This here is the mare Himawari, named after the sunflowers, as her mane reminded me of them. An old man once told me of a horse that was descended from your favourite stallion, making her a direct descendant. I went in search of her and found her near the horse statue in the Hyrule field and caught her. She was very wild and needed more training to be able to give her to you, but I'm glad I can give her to you on a day like this." Zelda couldn't get out of her amazement and fell around his neck.

"Link thank you so much! She is a wonderful mare, so tame and so gorgeous! You really took very good care of her. I just feel so bad that I can't give you anything."

"Don't be. Seeing you smile after suffering so much is all I need." A tear flowed down her left eye, down her cheek and stopped at her pointed chin. She put her hands on his chest and couldn't stop grinning beyond both ears. He wiped her tear away with his thumb and stroked her chin.

"Link," she whispered. His pupils slid slowly from her lips to her eyes as everything about him cried out to her. "I love you with all my heart," he whispered, stealing the words from her mouth. He closed her opened mouth and reached into his fanny pack, feeling for the small object and pulling it out. He took her left hand in his and placed a metal small object on her ring finger.

"Link! That's an opal ring! What...what...does that...?" she stuttered, not trusting her own mind.

"The opal is as multi-faceted as you, resilient as you and beautiful is you. This noble stone represents true love and heals the soul. It is said that Hylia's tears were locked in the stone when her three sisters walked away. I want you to wear this ring to always remember how precious you are. How precious you are to me." Her breath caught and her heart pounded. "Will you... will you be my wife, Zelda Bosphoramus? I swear to you, for all time on your-" But before he could finish the sentence, the next moment he felt her lips on his, in a kiss so tentative and at the same time full of burning love that he surrendered to her kiss and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, of course, I want to be your wife!" she whispered, laughing and crying against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @freshbreezesworld
> 
> or on Twitter @freshbreeze18 for more qualitative Zelink content!


End file.
